icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kacieh
This is my talk page! Leave me a message if you need anything. Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 23:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) how am I able to edit Carly Shay''s page?'' Broken infoboxes and charts Is there any way you can fix these broken infoboxes as well as the broken episode guide? ----DanTD 04:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Right now, none. Because they were all fixed somehow. ----DanTD 02:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The episode guide is still a mess, though. ----DanTD 02:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Front page The front page really needs to be fixed, and if there's a way I can get around the lock and do that myself, I'm too much of a newbie to know what that is. ;) So maybe you could fix it? Zukogray 06:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : you have to be registered to fix the problem. Where's the problem? :: it's fixed now, no worries. (someone had used it as a place to display their negative opinion of iCarly, but someone else reverted it after my post here.) Zukogray 22:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ma'am i believe you are an administrator yes? I come before you on the account of the articles Creddie, Seddie, And Cam. These relationships are NOT canon and therefore are irrelevant to an Informational Wiki. If they want to discuss such things they can use their blogs, talk pages, or create a fan wiki for this stuff. But right now, those articles are little more than fancruft and spam. Remember, Wikias are for the use of INFORMING populace. So for the good of all please remove or relocate aformentioned articles. Tolas of Brand 22:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Infobox The infobox on the Freddie Benson page states that he is a Roman Catholic. Besides the fact that this has never been established, it is also irrelevant. I do not know how to edit this. Do you agree? SeddieBerserker 06:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Wade Collins I don't know about wanting to kill Americans, but he did openly states that he hates them. ---DanTD 21:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Could you create a link to Category:Actors on the main page? I think that would be very helpful. SeddieBerserker 00:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Episode galleries I just created eleven other episode galleries using your text, templates, and what not, although I haven't filled everything up yet, and I haven't linked the pages to those galleries. ----DanTD 02:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Main Page Thanks!!!! You're awesome!!!!! SeddieBerserker 02:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Misuse of Article Comments / Blogs Lately, we have been having some issues with the Article Comments and Blog Posts. Could you post a blog reminding everyone that these are for constructive dialouge and not for flaming and foul language? Sincerely, SeddieBerserker 14:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kacieh! Thanks for making those awards! Now I feel special. SwedishTacos223 Re: Achievement Awards Okay, I added some stuff to my page :) Thank you so much! User:XCecilex Instigator There seems to be a user (Tolas of Brand) who hasn't made one contribution to this wiki, other than to go around and start fights with people on the Article Comments and Blogs. He swears and makes Hitler references. Please ban him. Sincerely, SeddieBerserker 01:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Me a Top Contributor?(Well yeah, but...) From what I've seen, I've made so many contributions, I don't think any other user would ever catch up. Do any other administratros here have such status? Because I've never had enough time to check on everybody. ----DanTD 02:55, March 30, 2010 (UTC) User Awards I have created several new articles. SeddieBerserker 18:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) User Awards I have +280 edits. 250 Edits Award, please! XCecilex User Awards Thanks! I also created articles like Criffin, Cibby, Tibby and iWon't Cancel The Show - User:XCecilex Creating New life award? I've created two new pages (Spasha and Speronica ) More features from other Wikias Is there any chance you can bring dialogue boxes and talk page archive boxes here? ----DanTD 02:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. The dialogue boxes I'm referring to are similar to that of those in the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and the talk page archives are similar to what you'd find on Wikipedia itself. I tried to swipe a dialogue box from the P&F Wiki and use it here, but I ended up with a broken template, and I don't see any examples of talk page archive boxes on this wiki. I really need that personally, because my talk page is packed. ----DanTD 12:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) New Category I created a new category: Merge Candidate. Maybe you could create a discussion page for it. SeddieBerserker 08:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Help Thanks! And yeah, if you could, can you help me? :p Sorry, I'm new at this and I'm kind of... horrible. Haha. Ohmygoshseddiex3 22:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Top Friends list I've completed my Top Friends list.Roxas82 15:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Request for more abilities Could you expand my edit toolbar? I would love to be able to move pages, and I notice other regular users have that ability. SeddieBerserker 21:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Top contributors Are you sure SwedishTacos has 668 edits for one week? I don't think so...Roxas82 03:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Sam's Birthday I got the info for Sam's birthday change on the iCarly website,too. Here's the link for Sam's "Bio" http://www.icarly.com/about/sam.html It states that her birthday is April, 17. I think that it's the most credible source because its a bio. Thanks! Coolcolleen13 23:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Top Contributors ( Again... ) SwedishTacos is editing the main wiki for Top Contributors again.Roxas82 01:07, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Things that do not belong on this Wiki Tolas had one thing right: there should'nt be any links to rated M fanfictions on this wiki. There are some things on this site that would be deleted right away if this were a Disney wiki. SeddieBerserker 16:50, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Do you think it might be a good time to "switch up" the main page, maybe a makeover? SeddieBerserker 13:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Main Page Changing featured article, featured character, media, pictures, etc. SeddieBerserker 16:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Awards I think I'm eligible for all 12 awards. SeddieBerserker 16:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You forgot the 250 button. SeddieBerserker 16:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Is there a way to block specific users on our user page? Is there a way to block a specific user-name from posting trash on our user page? If not, there should be. I was the target of a VANDALIZER on this Wiki that you thankfully now BANNED, hopefully for life. Thanks. Katydidit 16:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I come bearing an appeal. For the reinstatement of Tolas of Brand, we both know that he has an affinity for harsh language and a very short temper; But, now that the links that he was so upset about are gone he says he will make it a personal virtue to not overreact in situations. One user has already stated that they approve but as i understand, such matters will ultimately fall to you. As it goes Gybrikkyus Sal 01:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) User Honestyisgood Honestyisgood keeps messing with CreddieShipper's page and keeps vandalising it.Roxas82 15:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) visit visit my website www.boondockstv.wikia.comSondow209 19:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sparly page I created this page to describe the sibling, brother/sister relationship of Carly and Spencer, not a pairing. Is there any way this page can be protected, so there is no perversion on it?Roxas82 22:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sparly I think Roxas82 wanted you to protect Sparly from pervs. Big glitch throughout iCarly Wikia The stupid menu keeps blocking all our user pages. ----DanTD 14:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Creddie 4ever vandalised the Seddie page and various user pages. Mak23686 07:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Same address? I'm getting block notices stating that my IP is the same as Creddie 4ever. No one else has used my address, so could you look into it? Thanks SeddieBerserker 09:12, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Editing Sometimes it let me, sometimes not. SeddieBerserker 18:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Thanks! I'll try to get as many pictures as I can into galleries. Lots of my entries were far back, but I managed to add pictures to the iCarly Awards Gallery. SwedishTacos223 01:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Edits Godzilla 101 removed nearly 15,000 characters from the seddie page. Could you do a rollback and tell him that is not appropriate? --SeddieBerserker 20:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Travis6 Travis6‎ posts rude comments on various pages Mak23686 17:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Kalah123 vandalised the Melanie Puckett - page. Mak23686 20:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Protection I think we should have the ability to only be able to edit our own user pages and not let anyone else be able to edit it. With my past experiances with my page being vandilised I think its a good idea. I agree. Regular users shouldn't be able to edit other's user pages. --SeddieBerserker 01:04, May 17, 2010 (UTC) SwedishTacos223 00:57, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism/Spam Bignoah severely vandalized Carly Shay, but I reverted it. We also seem to have a problem with people creating new pages as blog posts. --SeddieBerserker 21:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Sam The Sam page is messed up.SwedishTacos223 16:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) NickWikis Did you forget about putting the Portal template on this wiki? I think it will really help a lot of wikis grow. -- SeddieBerserker 19:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) ::Sure!!-- Kacie (talk) 22:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) IiShowerNaked IiShowerNaked seems to be innapropriate. Partly because of the picture she downloaded. --SwedishTacos223 00:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism/ Threats User:Mikerguy left a very sexually explicit message on User talk:SwedishTacos223. She is eleven years old and he threatened to rape her. This user and IP address should be permanently banned, and the authorities may need to be informed. -- SeddieBerserker 13:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Issue replied to and dealt with. --Charitwo (talk) 13:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Mrpopadom‎ vandalised the Carly Shay page and put up a link to an adult site.‎ :Sorted. --Charitwo (talk) 16:05, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Top Contributors revisited and other issues. Back in March, I turned down an offer to be listed as a top contributor. I've changed my mind, and decided I'd prefer to be listed in that position anyhow. In the meantime, User:SeddieBerserker and User:Mak23686 have been seeking rollback powers, and I don't see any reason for them not to have any. ----DanTD 15:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Rollback/admin abilities Thank you for awarding me rollback rights :) I do want the ability to block vandals - an example being that I would have blocked Tolas of Brand for one year, not just a few weeks. On some wikis, what he did would have warranted a permanant ban. -- SeddieBerserker 20:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) What we should get would be a penalty scale, for example: Posting adult content (in any form): permanent ban threatening/insulting others: half year ban editing user pages / deleting whole pages: warning, if repeated month long ban inserting nonsense: warning, if repeated a few weeks ban if repeated after ban expires: next category ban That would be my suggestion. Regarding Tolas, I would have banned him for half a year (not permanent) because he originally wanted to make a point about the M - rated fanfiction, but got carried away a lot (mitigating circumstances). That´s just the way I think of it.Mak23686 21:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Vandal MD productions‎ vandalised the Freddie - page by striking out almost the whole text and inserting two inappropriate comments.Mak23686 14:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for catching that, Mak. I took care of it. -- Kacie (talk) 18:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Icarlyiswank‎ keeps vandalising. Has attacked the Freddie and Sam page up to now (and has insulted you, but I guessed you saw that)Mak23686 19:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Rights I left a detailed formal request for admin rights on DanTD's talk page. We need to contact him before June 5, because he's going on vacation. -- SeddieBerserker 18:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I think I don´t really have to report the user who wrote the comment above( Icarlyiswank‎ ). He also cleared the Freddie - page.Mak23686 18:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Contact DanTD Dan TD, according to his Wikipedia userpage, will be on vacation from 5 June till about 25 June. Can you e-mail him regarding his opinion of making me an administrator? I'm more than up for the challenge of being an administrator, and have great ideas for this wiki. --SeddieBerserker 19:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC)